falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Galaxy News Network
GNN Building |country =United States of America |divisions =Galaxy News Radio }} Galaxy News Network (GNN) was a pre-War media conglomerate. Background One of the most prominent corporate entities in pre-War America, GNN was a mass media corporation with several distinct divisions, such as Galaxy News Radio. Its programming was decidedly pro-government, putting a spin on every news story to present the United States in the best possible light.''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "Once the local office of Galaxy News Network, GNN Plaza is now the headquarters of the Gunners, the Commonwealth's most organized and dangerous mercenary group."Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.381-382: "'6.17 GUNNERS PLAZA'' This was once the headquarters of the Galaxy News Network, delivering pro-government televised newsreels. Since the bombs dropped, the station has changed hands and is now the main base of a gang of ruthless mercenaries known as the Gunners. Their insignia (the “targeted skull”) is daubed on their defenses. You can use a side fire escape or mount a charge from the north to reach the roof (and Fusion Core). The two main doors to the ground floor rotunda are on the sides of the structure." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Perhaps the most extreme example of this tendency was broadcasting the execution of a Canadian insurgent by United States soldiers in power armor while presenting it as keeping the peace in newly annexed Canada.''Fallout'' intro Another example is the spinning the massive radioactive pollutant runoff causing mutations in the local crustaceans population of the Charles River drainage basin.Lake Quannapowitt and physical action against the detritus, Friends of the Lake mission log Nahant Oceanological Society terminals; research terminal, samples from Lake QuannapowittNahant Oceanological Society terminal entries; research terminal, increased toxicity Although the GNN was extinguished in the nuclear war, some of its programming continued playing on repeat for several years after the end of the war. In one turn of events, John Henry Eden also adapted fragments of GNN news reports for creating its presidential persona.Newscaster: "And now a look at sports. Something that is, unquestionably, inescapably, American. I am referring of course, to our great national pastime, baseball. This afternoon, right here in the city, Boston's swatting sultans will swing for the fences. Led by star pitcher Matt "The Missile" Murtagh, Boston hopes to defeat Texas, and deliver their first World Series victory since 1918." (Newscaster's dialogue) Programming Known programs available on GNN included: * Weather Watch with Horris Aimes (every night at 6:30) * Reports from Our Brave Boys and Girls in Uniform live from the front line. * A Presidential Affair (special program)Bleeding Kate's Grindhouse terminal entries; Kate's terminal, Inventory: "1. GNN Special: "A Presidential Affair"" Appearances * Fallout - Intro. * Fallout 2 - Sierra Depot GNN transcript. * Fallout 3 - Broadcasting Galaxy News Radio. * Fallout 4 - Advertisements, Gunners plaza is a former GNN radio station. Silver Shroud Radio plays re-runs of the GNR episodes of the Silver Shroud. * Fallout 76 - Advertisements. * Fallout Shelter - A Galaxy News Radio location. Behind the scenes * The Galaxy News logo appears originally in the introductory movie for Fallout (the original game in the series). The popularity of Fallout (along with the distinctive style of the logo) led to the logo's adaptation into the brand symbol for Interplay, the original publisher of the game. * Sierra Depot GNN transcript contradicts established lore in multiple places, to the point that it has the distinction of being one of the few source texts to be declared non-canon by Chris Avellone. * The abbreviation of GNN is a direct parody of CNN, an American news network. Gallery GNN logo.png|Logotype in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 Fo4 GNN logo.png|Advertisement in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 References Category:Pre-War companies Category:Galaxy News Radio de:Galaxy News Network fr:Galaxy News Network pl:Galaxy News Network pt:Galaxy News Network ru:Сеть Галактических Новостей uk:Мережа Галактичних Новин